


Vital Parts

by honestly_giant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_giant/pseuds/honestly_giant
Summary: Deviant android reader is caught by machine Connor and tortured to death.So seriously, don't read this if you don't want that.





	Vital Parts

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent,I have no excuse for this. May gd have mercy on my sinful ass

Hiding deviancy was easy. It was only when your or other’s well-being was threatened that it became difficult to hide.

Markus had gone to you with a specific task, trusting your team to get what Jericho needed most. But the mission failed before it could even begin. That damned traitor was near the location you intended to operate at and quickly put an end to any plans made. So here you were, handcuffed to a bench with your companions.

 

Connor paced back and forth, carefully watching each android. They were all deviant, that was certain, but one of them was the leader of the small group. He was just grateful that he was alone. The Lieutenant or any other human surely would have damaged them beyond questioning.

This was his chance, an opportunity to find the fabled Jericho and put an end to this uprising.

 

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” He said as his pace slowed. “Either give up the location of Jericho, your leader, or I will forcefully deactivate you all one by one.”

Nobody said anything, glaring angrily at the snow beneath their feets.

“Nothing?” Connor raised a brow as the question was answered with silence. “Then I'll start with you.”

 

The machine approached the male android on the far left, taking note of his fearful trembling. Moderate pressure seemed the most likely to succeed at the moment.

Connor grabbed his collar and shook the deviant by it “Do you really think you're alive?! You are a series of wires and coolant, all wrapped in plastic! Just because you have a malfunction and think you feel emotion doesn't make you alive. But you're all so keen on it, aren't you?”

Connor dropped the restrained android and tore open its shirt. Before the victim had a chance to protest, the biocomponent was ripped from his chest.

“Heartbeat regulator, necessary for pumping lirium through the body. You should be receiving warnings about shutdown about now.”

The poor man wept with fear, helpless and unable to save himself. “N-No please, put it back...!!”

Connor lifted the component up to admire it in the light. “That precious concept of life. It's ticking down. I could put it back, if you'd like. But you have to tell me who's in charge here.”

 

You couldn't take it anymore, couldn't let someone die without trying to stop it.

“It's me. I'm the leader here. Just... Put it back, he was just following my orders!”

Much to your relief, he did, screwing the piece back into your friend's chest, allowing him to breath once again.

Connor turned towards you now. “See? That wasn't so hard.” He said as he stepped closer so, looming over you now.

 

“Listen. I'll tell you whatever you want. Anything. I swear it. But only if you let my friends go first.”

 

Connor stood there for a moment as he weighed the options. On one hand, the deviant could be lying. On the other, they might be willing to do whatever it takes to keep them and their friends alive. It would be worth the risk.

“Alright. I'll let them go.”

 

You watched as your group was released in set intervals, each one giving you an unsure look of deep concern. All you could do was nod as you tried to stay strong.

They all escaped and would hopefully tell Markus. Maybe you'd be saved in time.

 

“I've completed my part of the deal, now it's time for yours. Where's Jericho?”

You spat at his stupidly clean jacket. “Drop dead, asshole.”

Connor's brows furrowed with irritation. It seemed the deviant had no intentions of upholding the bargain. “Of course, I should have figured as much.” He sighed.

 

The hunter grabbed your throat, squeezing it tightly as you struggled to ease the discomfort.

“Where is Jericho?”

“Fuck off.” You wheezed as best you could with your voice module being crushed.

 

Since he needed you to be able to talk, Connor would need a different approach to this method. It was clear the deviant would gladly die before giving up any information.

“You leave me no choice.”

Pressing you firmly to the bench with one hand, Connor used the other to pry your frontal compartment open.

 

Panic ripped through your body at seeing the blue glow illuminate his face. What the hell was he planning to do?!

 

“Where's Markus?”

You remained silent.

The silence was rewarded with carefully selected wires being yanked from you. Your entire body spasmed but he kept you pinned. It felt like a hot rod of metal shot through your body.

“What's rA9?”

“A meme.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm.

More wires were pulled. You couldn't feel your legs anymore.

“Tell me the location of Jericho.”

“I-In your a--” he didn't let you finish, your bound arms losing feeling next.

 

Connor stood up, tossing the ruined wiring aside. He was getting frustrated at this point and wanted any sort of straight answer.

“Listen. If you give me some correct information, I promise you won't be deactivated. You have my word.”

“P-Pretty nice words for a t-traitor.”

 

With that, he snapped his hand forward and broke the main thirium tube, sending a steady and concerning amount of blue to pour down your front.

ERROR: DAMAGE TO MAIN VALVE. CRITICAL LEVEL IN 1:34

You gasped in shock, all form of calm leaked away with your life blood. Your entire body shook with fear at the realization he was going to kill you. Right here, right now, if he didn't get what he wanted.

 

Connor squatted down to eye level, his analytical stare gauging how best to break you next. “I'm giving you one last chance to be useful. Or else I'm going to have to end this game you so badly wanted to play. You can still be repaired, all of this can be fixed. But I'm not going to do that unless you tell me what I want.”

 

He reached forward again but not to grab wires or any pipes. Connor reached up and up until he found what he wanted. His icy fingers wrapped around your blue heart, which pulsed in his clutch with raw terror.

 

You can't help a sob from choking out, those cold eyes of his daring you to look into them as he gave your most vital component a testing squeeze.

“Will you tell me where Jericho is?*

You shook your head, crying “I-I can't....”

“Then I can't save you.”

 

The sound of tearing silicon filled the night air, followed by your choked screams as Connor pulled away with your heart in his fist.

 

CRITICAL ERROR. CRITICAL DAMAGE. SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.

 

Connor watched as the deviant’s body soon froze, looking down at the biocomponent in his palm. What a mess. He let it drop to the ground before fixing his jacket. This would be difficult to clean.

After making his report, Connor left the scene, hoping to find one of the other deviants he let go earlier. Perhaps they would be more complacent than you.


End file.
